Heath (Comic Series)
Heath is a character first encountered in Issue 69 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a resident and a supply runner of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. After Rick's arrival, Heath was initially wary of him but over time begins to respect him and his leadership. In the middle of the war against the Saviors, Heath loses his left leg in a grenade explosion. Following an incident with the Whisperers, Heath joins the militia. Overview Heath is introduced as a man who cares utmost about the lives of his fellow residents around him, as shown when Scott was hurt, but has also been portrayed as cynical and judgmental. Heath is a guy who keeps to himself. He is somewhat aloof, and very rational. His words are few, but it has been shown that his thoughts are big. He has been shown to be intelligent, cynical, and likes to do things himself. Even with Denise, he was often reluctant to talk. Interestingly, Heath is always the first to vocalize criticisms and flaws, both in people and plans. He originally seemed to possess a cold nature, however he was quickly shown to care deeply for his friends, as evidenced by his loyalty to Scott and Denise during their final moments and his condolences given to Aaron after the death of Eric. However, Heath is very rational and refuses to allow the emotions that compel him to be caring to dictate what is logical, as seen during his first supply run with Glenn when he stated that, even though he was desperate to get back to Scott, he thought it more important to focus on getting the supplies needed no matter how long it took. He's lately been showed to feel useless since he lost his leg, and looks forward to bad days like when the mega herd attacked Alexandria. He wants to do good to help people out. He also was shown to be more open, humorous, and laid back, sharing his feelings with Eugene and joking that they are "so fucked up." Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Heath's life prior to or as the outbreak began. It is possible that he lived in Alexandria before the outbreak started. He was probably living in D.C. or Alexandria before the apocalypse due to him being chosen as a supply runner. Post-Apocalypse Life Among Them Heath is first seen in the Washington, D.C. ruins, trying to help his fellow supply runner, and best friend, Scott, get away from zombies after he fell and consequently broke his leg. Rick Grimes, Abraham Ford, and Aaron come to his and Scott's aid and help fight off the zombies. Soon, Tobin and the Alexandria Safe-Zone construction crew arrive and rescue Heath, and the others, and take them back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Heath is later seen discussing Scott's injuries with Douglas Monroe; however, they are soon interrupted by Douglas' wife, Regina, who demands to know why Douglas has let Rick's group enter Alexandria. Heath interjects and says that he thinks all of them are good people, but, Rick is making him somewhat suspicious. Douglas tells him that they need Rick more than anyone and he will be Alexandria's salvation. However, Heath yet again interjects, saying that Rick might just turn out to be another Alexander Davidson, causing Regina to panic and Douglas to grab him and throw him to the floor in a fury. Douglas apologizes to Heath and tells him that he just never like to hear Davidson's name and that he never wants to hear Heath using it again. Heath is then seen talking with a sick Scott in Alexandria Safe-Zone's clinic, discussing the arrival of Rick's group in the community. Scott starts to tell Heath that the group's arrival makes him a little uneasy, but, they are interrupted by one of Alexandria's doctors, Denise Cloyd, who greets Heath when she sees him and begins to start attending to Scott's wounds again. Heath is later seen attending Douglas Monroe's house warming party for Rick's group, running into Denise again while he is there, who informs him of Scott's condition, saying his fever is getting worse. Too Far Gone Heath is seen visiting Denise in the Alexandria Safe-Zone's clinic and retrieves a list of medicines needed for Scott's continued survival. He also pays a visit to Scott while he is there and reassures him that he will pull through, telling him that he is going out to fetch medicine for him. Later that day, Heath and Glenn, who has been assigned as Heath's new supply-run partner after Scott's injury, make a trip to the safe-zone's armory. There, they gather two pistols and a couple of ammo packs for their supply journey. Glenn tries to bring a rifle, thinking one of them could stay in a stationary position while the other makes the trip for supplies, but, Heath tells him it would be too heavy to carry and that both of them are not good enough shots. They then head back outside and leave the safe-zone on a pair of motorcycles, heading to the nearby D.C. ruins. Heath and Glenn later stop on a D.C. highway and Heath informs Glenn that they are in the right stop to proceed towards a nearby pharmacy on foot. Heath uses a nearby rope to swing over to an adjacent building's fire escape. He manages to make the jump and throws the rope back over to Glenn, who also attempts to make the jump. However, Glenn miss-times the swing, and barely manages to grab hold of the fire escape's railing. Heath quickly rushes to his aid and helps to lift him over the railing and they both continue to carry on to the pharmacy. Later that day, Heath, and Glenn, reach the alley near where the pharmacy is located. However, to Heath's surprise, he finds the alley filled with zombies and they both decide to hold-out on the rooftop for the night, hoping the herd of zombies moves away by the time they wake-up. The next day, Heath is woken up by Glenn, who tells him that he knows why the zombies are grouped up in the area, showing him the D.C. Scavenger group, who are trapped in a store on the street below. Heath tells Glenn that they should use this as an opportunity to escape the area, but Glenn tells him that they can't risk the Scavengers spotting them, saying they could be dangerous. Heath agrees with him, saying that he has heard Aaron tell him stories of some of the groups he has encountered, but, he is interrupted when the leader of the Scavengers, Derek, throws one of his own men to the zombie herd, providing a distraction for them to escape. Heath looks in disbelief, but Glenn tells him they need to go, or they will not be able to reach the pharmacy in time. Heath and Glenn eventually reach the pharmacy and gather the medicines needed. However, Glenn is almost bitten by a zombie which sneaked up on him, but Heath manages to shoot and kill it at the last second. Heath quickly realizes that the gunshot must have alerted the nearby herd, and the pair quickly rush back to their motorcycles and drive back to the safe-zone. However, this action alerts the Scavengers to their presence and it later helps the Scavengers track their location back to the safe-zone. Heath is later seen back at the safe-zone clinic, sitting next to Scott on his deathbed, the medicine Heath recovered not having worked on Scott. Heath starts to blame himself for Scott's death, but Scott reassures him that it wasn't in his final moments before passing away, leaving a tearful Heath alone. Later that day, Heath is seen attending Scott's funeral. He asks Rick, and the other people carrying Scott's body to be careful and not drop Scott's body. He soon watches Michonne put a stake through Scott's head, also inquiring about the community's intentions to bury Scott in the ground, saying they just can't dump Scott in a hole, and that he had earned the right to a proper funeral service. Douglas agrees, and says that he will arrange for it to happen. However, they are interrupted by Peter Anderson who quickly snaps at Rick for separating him from his family, accidentally killing Regina in a fury. Heath also watches Rick kill Peter afterwards, and then helps prepare the funeral service for the Scott, Regina, and Peter. Heath is later seen giving a speech at Scott's funeral, saying that he was a selfless friend and that he was the sole reason the supply runs went as smoothly as they did, leading him to break down and apologize to his fallen friend. No Way Out After Aaron brings Eric back to the safe-zone injured (having been stabbed by a woman while they were recruiting), he demands entry to the safe-zone's clinic. However, they find an almost fully naked Heath, and Denise inside, having been involved in a secret relationship after Scott's death. Heath is later seen assisting in a zombie clean-up operation outside the safe-zone walls, hoping to cut-down the number of zombies building-up on the walls. After killing a few zombies, Heath remarks that he hates having to kill them, saying it is unnerving. However, soon after, Andrea fires a warning shot from a nearby bell tower, telling Heath, and the others, to retreat back to the front gate. The group does so, but, are met by a gigantic herd, heading straight for the safe-zone. Heath, and the others, quickly scramble to open the gate, managing to do so at the last possible second, but, not before losing Bruce. Heath later joins Glenn and Spencer Monroe in an attempt to cross out of the safe-zone (which is now surrounded by the herd) to save Andrea, who is stuck in the nearby bell tower. Heath uses a rope to allow the trio to cross between a building in the safe-zone, and one surrounding the bell tower. However, while crossing the rope, it starts to giveaway under Heath's and Glenn's weights. This causes Glenn to almost be grabbed by the herd, but he manages to make it to the other side, along with Heath. Spencer then starts to cross, but, the rope snaps, trapping him outside the safe-zone with zombies approaching. Heath and Glenn, then quickly spring to action, trying to lift Spencer up on the broken part of the rope. However, when all hope seems lost, Andrea ties the rope to herself, and they manage to pull Spencer up from certain death. However, in doing so, they trap themselves on the roofs opposite the safe-zone, unable to help those still confined inside by the herd. After witnessing the herd break into the safe-zone, Heath, Glenn, Andrea, and Spencer, desperately look for a way to help. Eventually, after most of the herd disperse from around them, and into the safe-zone, the four of them manage to make it back to the safe-zone. After arriving back there, Heath assists the surviving members of the safe-zone in clearing out the herd, saving the safe-zone from destruction. We Find Ourselves After the clean-up of the zombie bodies, and the fallen residents, Heath is seen attending a funeral for those who died in the zombie attack. After this, he is seen assisting Denise with treatment for Carl Grimes at the safe-zone's clinic, asking Rick if he is feeling okay. The next day, Heath is seen attending a target-practice session Andrea has set-up, helping refine his, and a few other people's skills before they head-out to dig trenches around the safe-zone walls. While doing so, Heath is approached by Nicholas, who inquires about Rick's leadership, telling Heath that he has taken over "their" safe-zone, and that they practically handed him the "keys to the kingdom". Heath berates him for think this, saying Rick's group saved their lives from the scavenger group, and the herd attack. Abraham soon hears the two arguing, asking if anything is wrong. Both of them say nothing about Nicholas' thoughts, resuming the digging. Heath is later seen rushing to a disturbance caused by Nicholas inside the safe-zone. When he, and many other residents arrive, they find Nicholas outside Glenn's house, who is demanding Glenn come outside, and face him. Heath quickly steps-in, telling Nicholas to stand down. However, this causes Nicholas to aim his gun at Heath, telling him that he is a traitor to the safe-zone community, and will be exiled along with Rick's group. However, Rick arrives soon after, managing to defuse the situation, convincing Nicholas to stand down, and join him in helping rebuild the safe-zone. After this, Heath, and the other residents, decide to go home. A Larger World Heath is seen on a supply run alongside, Glenn, Maggie Greene, Eugene Porter, Rosita Espinosa, Aaron, and Eric. While searching a neighborhood for food, Aaron, and Eric, are almost killed by zombies. However, Glenn manages to save them both. Heath soon comes to the scene, asking if everyone has gathered enough supplies. Everyone says they have, and they all climb into the transport van to leave the area. A few hours later, they arrive back at Alexandria. Something To Fear Heath is seen on watch at the safe-zone's gate, looking out for Rick, and the others, on their return from the Hilltop Colony, after being brought there a few days ago by Paul Monroe. Abraham approaches him, asking for any updates. Heath tells him that everything has been quite, saying only a few zombies have got themselves stuck in the trenches. Heath then accompanies Abraham, and Holly, outside the safe-zone walls to clear the trenches. While doing so, Heath finds a zombie that has turned black, having rotted away over time. Soon after, Heath, and the other two, let a returning Rick, and others, into the safe-zone. He is later seen attending a town meeting where Rick informs him of their deal with the Hilltop, which means they must clear out the Saviors group terrorizing the settlement. The next day, after Abraham's death at the hands of the Savior known as Dwight, Heath accompanies Glenn, and Nicholas, clearing out the zombies that have been drawn to the safe-zone by the gunfire from yesterday. He later attends Abraham's funeral with Denise. The next morning, Heath is woken-up by Denise, who offers him coffee. She tells him that she wanted more time with him before he goes to Hilltop, to take Glenn, Maggie, and Sophia to live there. He reassures her, saying he will be fine, telling her not to worry for him. Denise tells him not to worry, saying that she knows he will be safe, otherwise, she would not be in a relationship with him in the first place. As Glenn, Maggie, and Sophia wish to join the Hilltop Colony, Heath, along with Rick, Carl, and Michonne, go on the trip to the Colony. Heath is functional as a driver. As they are captured and held hostage by the Saviors, Negan, the Saviors' leader, states that he doesn't want to kill Heath because of his skin color. Negan then leaves it up to chance on who should be beaten. Heath was close to being chosen, but, instead, Glenn got the short straw, and is subsequently selected by Negan. Heath watches as Glenn's skull is beaten-in by Negan's baseball bat, "Lucille". When the Saviors leave, Heath is seen crying over his friend's death. After Glenn's brutal death, Heath, and the others, continue on to the Hilltop, Maggie still wanting to go there with Sophia, also wanting Glenn to be buried there. After dropping Maggie, and Sophia there, Heath, and the others, head back to Alexandria, Paul Monroe joining them on their way back. When they arrive back at the safe-zone, they find it has been attacked by the Saviors. The group quickly rushes to the front gates, but, find that the Alexandrians have managed to repel the attack. Heath is later seen showing Paul Monroe his house in Alexandria, asking him why he wants to come to Alexandria, saying that he preferred the look of the Hilltop. Paul tells him that he prefers Alexandria's houses to Hilltop's trailers any day, also offering Heath condolences over Glenn's death. Heath then asks him if he has come to help them against Negan, and Paul tells him that he will try his best to help. Heath is later seen attending a town meeting held by Rick, who tell him, and the other Alexandria residents that they will now be working for Negan, giving him half their supplies in exchange for protection against zombies. What Comes After Heath is present during Negan's first supply-trip to the safe-zone. During this, he nervously asks Rick to come with somewhere, taking him to the clinic, where Denise is holding a Savior taking medical supplies at gunpoint. However, Rick tells her to let the Savior take the supplies, telling her that they work for Negan now. A few days later, Heath is approached by Michonne while he is on watch at the safe-zone wall. Confused as to why Michonne is here, telling her his shift is not over yet. However, she grabs Heath's trousers, hoping to seduce him, but, Heath tells her that he knows what happened between her, and Tyreese, saying he does not want that. He goes on to say that his relationship with Denise is still in working stages, saying he does not want to do anything that will mess that up, telling Michonne she needs to be less confrontational, and that they need to work together properly. He tries to say more, but Michonne tells him to stop, apologizing while leaving him on watch. March To War Heath, alongside Rick, Nicholas, and Holly, attempts to kill Negan as he is leaving Alexandria after he stopped by to collect supplies from them. They manage to kill the Saviors guarding Negan with help from Andrea, however before Negan is killed their guns are shot out of their hands by a group of hidden Saviors. Negan is outraged at the attempt on his life and says that one of them will die. Carl attempts to shoot Negan, but, misses and hits Lucille. This angers Negan even further, resulting in him lining Heath and the others up and threatening to kill them all, unless the remaining citizens of Alexandria throw Carl over the wall. The citizens refuse these demands and Negan begins his execution process. Midway through Nicholas interrupts and begs for his life, this angers Negan who says that if Rick, Holly, or Heath tell him to kill Nicholas he will do so, sparing them. Heath tells him no, and says that Nicholas is just scared. Negan is about to finish selecting his victim, until Paul Monroe shows up, who saves Heath, and the others, fighting the Saviors off until Ezekiel's forces show up. All Out War - Part One Heath is seen sitting in Gabriel Stokes' church as Rick, Paul Monroe, Ezekiel, and a group of others are discussing battle plans for the upcoming battle of the Sanctuary. He is later seen alongside a group of one hundred people from The Kingdom, Hilltop Colony and Alexandria marching upon the Sanctuary. After successfully flooding the Sanctuary's courtyard with zombies, Heath is confronted by Aaron and Eric, who start to talk about Holly's capture by the Saviors. Heath tells them both that he prepares that think about it and goes back to eating. After the capture of one of the Savior outposts, Heath and the rest of the army return to Alexandria. After arriving back at the safe-zone, Heath finds Aaron standing alone in his house. He quickly steps in and comforts Aaron over Eric's death, telling him he knows what he is feeling, and they hug each other. When Denise is bitten on the arm by a reanimated Holly, Heath comes rushing over to her aid, only to have his left leg blown off by a grenade thrown by Negan. Denise runs over to Heath, and tells Rick she needs to get him to the infirmary before he bleeds to death. Rick warns her about her bite, saying they need to amputate it, but she declines, as she needs both of her arms to help Heath. Heath is later seen in the infirmary, being cared for by Denise. All Out War - Part Two In the aftermath of the battle, Denise slowly succumbs to her bite wound. Heath remains by her side in her last moments, apologizing to her for their fighting and saying that he wishes they could have just been happy. Denise dies of infection from the bite. Heath is so devastated that he falls out of his chair (having not yet adjusted to having one leg) and Michonne assures him that she'll put Denise down for him. Heath later attends the funeral for Denise, and the other fallen Alexandrians. He later leaves the battered safe-zone to travel to the Hilltop Colony, alongside every other surviving Alexandria resident. After arriving at the Hilltop, Heath is brought to the Hilltop's doctor, Harlan Carson, for treatment for his leg-wound. Harlan comments on Denise's leg surgery, saying that the procedure she performed was almost flawless, better than anything he could do. He asks Heath if he knew Denise, Heath responding by saying she was his girlfriend, leading Harlan to sorrowfully apologize for Heath's loss. A New Beginning Two years after the events of "All Out War", Heath seemingly moved on with his life after Denise, now working on the "herd-cattle" crew, along with Jesus, Aaron, Eugene, and Rosita. Call To Arms Heath is seen with the rest of the Militia shooting roamers to practice for the war with the Whisperers. He does well while Vincent almost dies. When Heath returns to Alexandria with the rest of the group his prosthetic leg can be seen. He appears to be using some kind of walking stick. The Whisperer War Heath is seen patrolling the territory around D.C., checking with Dwight, Laura and Magna. After asking if there were any sightings, he moves to the next station. Along the way, he notices Vincent (without his horse) about to be killed by a walker, and rescues him. He asks Vincent what happened, and learns that the Saviors are acting mutinous without Dwight leading them, and states that Rick won't like that. Tara the Savior approaches them, and Heath holds her at gunpoint as she says she came to return the stolen horse. After asking Tara if they'd send support (she says no), Heath tells her to keep it. Once he gets to Alexandria, he tells Rick what's going on with the Saviors. A Certain Doom As soon as the thousands of zombies can be heard, Rick orders Eugene to find Heath. Heath, Michonne, Eugene, Jesus, Dwight, and a couple others all head out to rescue Alexandria from certain doom. Heath and Eugene separate hundreds from the herd, and have a heart to heart conversation. Heath talks about how he feels useless since he lost his leg, and that he looks forward to days like this because he is more useful. He thanks Eugene for the crutch he made. Once the two soldiers return to Alexandria, Dwight enlists Heath to help him remove a large portion of the Saviors. New World Order When Pamela Milton and others from the Commonwealth arrive at Alexandria, Heath is present with the Militia ready if a conflict between the two groups should arise. The Rotten Core Heath is among Rick and the Governor of the Comonwealth - with her escort - through the communities visits. Later, he is seen gunning down the walkers with his fellow Militiamen. Heath is later instructed by Magna to increase the level of alertness of the Militia. Rest In Peace Heath is among the Militia members that accompany Magna and Maggie to the Commonwealth, and helps lead the herd out of the community. He subsequently escorts Rick's body back to Alexandria, along with the rest of the Militia and many Commonwealth residents. Heath isn't seen after the 20-25 year time skip. It was, however, confirmed that he is still alive. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Heath has killed: *Bernie (''Indirectly Caused, alongside his fellow ''Alexandria Herd Patrol members) * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed Saviors Relationships Heath and Michonne seem to have a stable relationship. They haven't been seen to converse very much; however, in Issue 107, Michonne makes a move on Heath while he's on guard duty, under the impression that he and Denise were not on good terms. Heath tells her that if things don't work out between Denise and him, he'd go out with her. Heath politely rejects Michonne, trying not to hurt her feelings. Michonne also puts Denise down before reanimation as Heath couldn't. Nicholas Heath challenged Nicholas' planned uprising against Rick. Although they've rarely been seen interacting since, it can be assumed that Nicholas and Heath have stabilized their relationship, as Heath justifies Nicholas' selfish attempt to get his life spared while being lined up together with him by Negan in Issue 114. How he reacted to his death is unknown. Aaron Heath and Aaron appear to share a good relationship often working and getting along with each other. Their friendship was shown in Issue 119 when Heath checked on Aaron to see how he was taking Eric's death, he gave him a hug and expressed that he was sorry for his loss. Eugene Porter Heath and Eugene seem to have a healthy friendship. During the aftermath of the Whisperer war in which Alexandria is overrun by Zombies the two bond while trying to solve the problem. They both express satisfaction at being useful and valued members of the community. Heath also admires Eugene's intelligence. It is revealed that Eugene made Heath's crutch.}} Appearances Trivia *Heath is one of the known original survivors of the community group led by Douglas, along with Aaron, Olivia, Eric, Holly, Regina, Spencer, Tobin, Vincent, Julia, Josh, Nicholas, Paula and Mikey. **As of Issue #163, Heath, Vincent, Julia, Mikey and Aaron are the only original Alexandrian's confirmed alive. **Heath has the highest number of appearances of all the Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens. **Heath, Aaron and Mikey are the only three Alexandrian's to be in the series 100 issues (Aaron being the oldest, followed by Heath and then Mikey) *Heath is one of the many amputee victims, having lost his leg in a grenade blast. Also, he is one of the few still alive. **Heath was the only (on panel at least) Alexandrian to be shown grievously wounded by the grenades and survive. **Heath is currently the only known amputee that has a prosthetic limb, with Heath's leg being replaced by a limb designed by Eugene. *Interestingly, Heath's close friend Scott injured his leg too. Granted, Scott was killed by infection caused by his wound while Heath survived losing his leg from the knee down. *Heath is currently the fourth longest surviving male comic series character, and the seventh longest overall, with the death of Rick grimes in issue 192. *When questioned on why Heath wasn't left in charge of Alexandria instead of Magna in Rick's absence, Kirkman stated that Heath didn't want the responsibility, while Magna was chosen due to her being a former community leader. *Robert Kirkman confirmed Heath is still be alive after the 20-25 year time-skip at San Diego Comic-Con 2019.https://twitter.com/TheWalkingDead/status/1151978212840263680 ru:Хит References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Amputated Victims Category:Comics Category:The Militia Category:Alive